


The Best Things in Life Aren't Free

by Sonamae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Collars, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fingering, Leashes, M/M, Oral, Roleplay, Safewords, Sarcasm, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Penetration, safe sex, sex worker roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr wants to Dom Swindle, so they talk about it and then do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Things in Life Aren't Free

**Author's Note:**

> The safe word system is as follows.  
> Asking if things are okay? - How's the traffic?  
> I'm okay - The Lights are Green  
> Slow down/Check in with me - The Lights are Yellow  
> Stop right now - The Light is Red [ This is thankfully not needed ]  
> Scene is over - We have reached our destination.
> 
> Happy Birthday for enthusiasticinformedfragging. If you see anything that needs fixing let me know.

There was a sense of finality in the way Blurr sat down at the kitchen table that morning, and Swindle couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow ridge as he poured two cups of warmed energon. Just the usual, one undiluted and the other heavy with extra additives. He nudged the undiluted mug across the counter top and sat on a bar stool across from Blurr, sipping his breakfast gingerly. Blurr scrambled for the mug the instant it was in view, then took great gulps of it and shivered as it ran down his systems. His eyes never left Swindle as he did any of this.

“Something on your processor today?” Swindle asked, trying not to laugh when Blurr quickly looked away.

“A lot of things.” Blurr said, trying not to get away from himself. “Nothing serious, just a thing I’ve been thinking about.” He looked away when Swindle smirked at him.

“A _thing_?” there was a hint of a tease in Swindle’s voice, “you’re never so obtuse _darling_. Come out with it, I love gossip.” His eyebrow ridges waggled before he took another sip from his mug.

Blurr scoffed and shook his head, hand reaching out across the counter. Swindle took it without even looking down. Blurr dragged in a deep breath, looking at the rim of his energon mug, then looked up.

“It’s not gossip on my mind, it’s something else,” a slow smile spread across his face, “I’m not good at asking things.” He said, voice soft.

Swindle paused, then set his mug aside and put his other hand on top of Blurr’s. “If it’s something you need to ask me, why don’t we handle it like a business transaction. You know that always works for me.” Blurr scoffed and reached out so they were holding both hands.

“Your entire life is a business transaction, if you can make money you’d do it.” Blurr said as he rolled his optics.

It was Swindle’s turn to scoff. “That’s not true,” he said, “ _we’re_ not a business transaction.” Blurr gave him a pointed look. “Not all the time.” He smiled and brought Blurr’s hands to his lips.

With a hum, Blurr leaned over the counter and kissed the top of Swindle’s helm. “Love you.” He said before drawing back. Swindle blushed and quickly straightened himself out, then sat up.

“I love you too, and because I’m in that position of loving you, I’m going to _demand_ you tell me what it is you’ve got fogging up that lovely processor I care about _so_ much.” Blurr laughed and shook his head.

“Fine, I wanted to talk to you about spicing up our interface life.” He admitted.

Swindle’s optics widened. “Do go on.” His voice held a slight rumble in it, his engines picking up in excitement. Blurr seemed to wiggle in his seat.

“I… I want to dominate you,” Blurr admitted, “maybe try a new kind of roleplay? I was thinking, since you’re so good at ‘transactions’ and stuff, maybe you could be a buymech? Only if you’re okay with it obviously, but I think it might be-” Swindle cut him off by slipping his hands out of Blurr’s and picking his energon mug back up.

“Calm down.” Swindle said before he took a sip. “I’m completely alright with this, but _only_ if we set proper rules, _and_ you pay me.” Blurr blinked in shock. “Don’t give me that, my work doesn’t come for free.” There was a smirk on his face that held more than what he was saying.

Blurr rolled his optics and let out a long vent. “Are you already proposing we do this, it’s barely light out.” Swindle just chuckled and stood up from his seat at the counter.

“Later then, you know when I’m ‘open,’” he made air quotes and walked around the bar, “I have to get to work, and so do you.” He leaned in and gave Blurr’s cheek a quick kiss. As he attempted to pull away, Blurr set his mug down and reached out, grabbing both sides of Swindle’s face to pull him in for a deeper kiss.

The sound of Swindle’s fans clicking on made Blurr lean into the kiss even more, feeling the clunk of the mug against his shoulder pauldren when Swindle wrapped his arms around him. Blurr hummed when a soft whine escaped Swindle’s vents, then laughed when the other mech pushed away and sputtered.

“ _Blurr_!” Swindle’s cheeks were flushed as he put his mug down. “I have to get to _work_.” He hurried toward the door, laughing as he turned the corner. Blurr laughed along with him and put his hands over his optics. This was going to be a _long_ day.

\--

Later that night after work, Swindle stood in front of the berth rubbing the tops of his thighs as Blurr walked around him and _‘assessed the goods.’_

“I promise you sir, you won’t find a more obedient submissive on the market, nor a better valve to plow.” Swindle said, a smirk at the corner of his lip plates. Blurr could tell he was fighting not to laugh, and he had to bite his glossa not to follow suit. He wanted this to be serious, something he could _control_.

“You seem more disobedient than anything else. I worry you’re going to backtalk me.” Blurr said as he came to a stop in front of Swindle. “Before I pay for you, I want you to prove to me you’re as obedient as you say you are _and_ that your valve is as good.”

Swindle blinked and stiffened. “How may I do that for you, _sir_?” Blurr watched Swindle’s fingers twitch.

“Tell me how the traffic is.” He said, voice softer than before. Swindle smiled and relaxed, then shook himself off and held his head high.

“The lights are green.”

Blurr smiled and turned toward the berth side table, reaching inside for a collar. “You can prove you’re obedient for me by putting this on, sitting on the berth, and opening your interface panel for me so I can look at your valve for myself. I don’t want to touch you, I just want to test you.” Swindle licked his lip plates and nodded as he held his hand out for the collar.

With a smirk, Blurr draped the collar over Swindle’s fingers and stepped away from the berth. Swindle shivered and smiled, hands working quickly to hook the collar around his throat and pull gently at the metal D ring. He sat on the edge of the berth with grace, legs spread wide and palms pressing into the metal on the inside of his thighs. Blurr watched with interest as Swindle’s interface panel snapped back to show off his valve lips, already slick with his transfluid.

When his fans clicked on he had to ignore them.

“Lift your legs higher behind the knee and lean back,” Blurr instructed, “I can’t believe you’re already wet.” Swindle just smirked wider and did as he was told.

“Can you blame me, sir? Anyone would feel this way when someone as handsome as you shows interest.” Swindle said as he leaned back and spread his legs wider. “Is this view everything you desired?” he playfully wiggled his hips on the berth and Blurr tried not to snicker.

“I think you’ll do well enough, how much for an hour?” Blurr asked as he crooked his finger toward his chest. Swindle let his legs go and snapped his panel shut as he sat up. “I never said to close that.” The sound of the panel snapping back open and Swindle’s fans whining was music to his audials.

Swindle shifted on the berth as Blurr walked back to the berthside table and started rummaging through it. “At least one thousand credits, but it comes with the full package and free after care.” He smiled and bit his bottom lip plate when Blurr laughed and covered his face with one hand.

“You stop that.” Blurr said as he pointed a finger at Swindle, then stood up straight and shook his head. In his hand he had a chain link leash, the cord that wrapped around his wrist some kind of pliable mesh. Swindle chuckled, his shoulders lifting in a playful shrug.

“Okay okay, I’ll give you the hot dom discount. Nine-hundred credits for you.” He turned to flash Blurr a smile, a blush across his cheeks as Blurr shook his head.

“How about I pay you nine-hundred and I get you for the full night, plus breakfast in bed in the morning, _and_ I rub your peds and oil you down for lunch the next day.” Blurr said as he walked around the bed and gave the leash a quick snap.

Swindle gasped and shivered, his fingers squeezing against his thighs as his optics fluttered. “Only if you cover the clean up fees in after care.” His optics dimmed as Blurr leaned over him, his helm tilting back when the leash connected to the D ring of his collar.

“Done, credits transferred. Do you want to check your account before we continue?” Blurr asked as he tapped the side of his helm.

Swindle shook his head no. “I trust you.”

“What was that?” Blurr gave a gentle tug on the leash.

“I trust you _sir_.” Swindle leaned into the tug and Blurr smiled.

“Good mech, how about we go for a walk then? Not on all fours, but stay _behind_ me.” Blurr gave the leash another tug and Swindle jerked forward. “Do you understand?”

Slowly Swindle nodded, standing up on wobbly legs. Blurr looked down and Swindle tried not to laugh. “The lights are still green, sir.” With that settled, Blurr turned and gave the leash all the slack it had before he walked out of the door.

For a second there was a strong tug and a jerk, and Blurr was afraid he’d yanked too hard or walked out of the room too fast, but Swindle was scrambling behind him a klik later. His vents were loud and going full blast, and Blurr couldn’t help but hum knowing that Swindle was walking around their apartment with his valve bared.

He didn’t do anything too extreme, just walked Swindle down the hallways, around the living room, and made a stop in the kitchen to get himself a drink. Behind him, Swindle stayed as quiet as he could despite his fans, and Blurr felt so _proud_ of him. He’d bring that up when they were done.

As he was finishing his drink, he tilted the cup back and forth and peered inside. He turned to Swindle and offered the cup, and when Swindle lifted a hand to take it he tutted and pulled the cup back. Swindle swallowed and tilted his head back, obedient. Blurr stood as close as he could and tilted the cup back the barest amount so only a trickle poured into Swindle’s mouth.

“You were right, you are _very_ obedient.” He said before pulling the cup back and setting it on the counter. “I’m done in here, let’s go.”

“Yes sir.” Swindle nodded and followed after Blurr as he gave the leash a tug and headed back toward the hall.

Once in the berthroom, Blurr pulled the leash closer to him and pulled in the slack, tightening the cord so Swindle was forced to crowd into his space. Swindle grunted, but hurried forward.

“The lights are yellow.” Swindle blurted out when Blurr gave the leash another harsh tug. Blurr gave the leash slack and reached out, rubbing at Swindle’s neck. He ran a finger around the inside of the collar, checking each of Swindle’s cables and giving him a few minutes to relax. When Swindle nodded, Blurr smiled. “The lights are green again Sir, I’m alright.”

“I’m glad.” Blurr lifted his head and grabbed Swindle’s shoulder. “I’m tired of you standing around here, you’re dripping down your thighs.” Swindle’s hand reached toward his thigh and was grabbed at the wrist. “I never said you could do that.” Blurr teased. “Not yet anyway.”

“I understand, Sir. I’m sorry for disobeying you.” Swindle canted his head, optics dim as he looked up at Blurr. “How may I make it up to you?” he asked in a breath.

Blurr felt a thrill go up his spinal strut as he turned Swindle quickly and pushed him toward the berth. Swindle nearly tripped over himself, but caught his balance on the edge of the berth when his legs hit it.

“I want you to crawl onto the berth and put your hands above your helm, wrap your wrists up in this leash.” Blurr said as he looped the leash over Swindle’s shoulder. “And spread those _lovely_ legs apart for me again. I want another good look at that valve of yours.” Swindle made a pleased noise and nodded quickly, hands reaching up to scramble for the leash so he could wrap his wrists up.

He was quick to climb onto the berth and roll over, knees raised so high they almost toughed his elbows when he lifted them above his helm. His fingers looped in the leash and wrapped around the bars of their headboard as Swindle swallowed, his optics never leaving Blurr’s.

“Just like that, such a good mech. Look at this mess you’ve made.” Blurr crawled up the bed and settled one hand over Swindle's valve, fingers dipping into the folds. “You’re so wet, I bet you left a mess on the walk back to the berthroom.” Swindle grunted and bit his lower lip plate. “What, do you want my spike already?”

Swindle shook his head yes enthusiastically.

“We only just started, you haven’t even gotten me hot yet.” That was such a terrible lie.

“Let me try, sir, I know I could turn you on if you let me.” Swindle was practically begging, his thighs twitching with the strain of holding themselves in the air. Blurr smirked and removed his hand from Swindle’s valve, listening to him whine.

“Let go of the headboard and give your wrists enough slack so you can keep tied up, but hold yourself up behind your knees.” Blurr instructed. “If you do that, I’ll give you a treat.” Swindle nodded quickly and hurried to do as he was told.

“Is this alright, sir?” Swindle asked as the leash pulled taught between his knees. Blurr nodded and scooted back on the berth.

“That’s perfect. Now, shut your optics.” Blurr instructed. Swindle raised one eyebrow ridge, but shrugged and did what he was told. Blurr smirked and rubbed the back of Swindle’s thighs happily, feeling the seams in the metal and memorizing it under his fingertips. When Swindle started shivering he shifted once more on the berth and stuck out his glossa, dragging it slowly up Swindle’s valve lips.

Swindle cried out, his optics snapping open and the leash going slack momentarily. Blurr brought his glossa back into his mouth and swallowed, giving Swindle a pointed look.

“You rusted aft.” Swindle muttered under his breath before shutting his optics once again.

“What was that?” Blurr asked with a smirk.

“You rusted aft, _sir_.” Swindle muttered, this time with a smirk. Blurr had to fight not to laugh, but he leaned in again and dragged his glossa over the same path as before. Swindle whined as Blurr repeated the same motion for several minutes, never changing.

When there was a soft hiccup in Swindle’s systems, Blurr smiled and dipped his glossa passed the folds, this time lingering against his port. Swindle’s valve clenched, Blurr could feel it against the tip of his glossa. He pulled back and began to rub the entrance to Swindle’s valve with two fingers just to watch him squirm.

Swindle was being vocal about how needy he was getting, though it was never in the form of words. Blurr decided to change that, and while he pushed a single finger passed the rim of his valve he lowered his mouth to his outer node and gave a hard suck.

“ _Fragging_ Primus’ _spike_!” Swindle let go of one of his thighs and it clattered onto Blurr’s back with a thump. He scrambled to pull it back and Blurr gave another steady suck before pulling back and focusing on fragging Swindle with his finger.

“So easy to please, aren’t you?” Blurr looked up and smiled when he saw Swindle’s optics screwed shut. “You can open your optics.” He said, watching Swindle relax and flicker his optics online.

He was a shaky mess again, fingers leaving small dents behind his knees. Blurr added his second finger and crooked it upward, watching as Swindle’s mouth hung open and his head tossed back. He pressed upward with both fingers, dragging them against what he knew was Swindle’s ceiling node and listened to the drawn out moan.

His spike hit the inside of his interface panel and he happily let it out, smiling when Swindle cried out and rolled his hips.

“Take the leash off.” Blurr said, his voice hoarse from arousal at seeing Swindle like this. He slowed his fingers to gentle thrusts as Swindle fumbled to untangle himself from the chain links. “Put your thighs around me.” He scooted up the berth and happily let Swindle wrap both legs around his hips.

Swindle groaned and clenched both fists after throwing the chain off the berth, his head hitting the pillow with a frustrated thump. He blew out a vent and whined, a full body tremor going through him as Blurr pinned his wrists down after pulling his fingers out of Swindle's valve.

“Do you want my spike?” Blurr asked as he loomed over him. Swindle gasped and nodded, a small cry in his throat.

“Yes, please Primus _please_ you fragging tease!” He slipped out of the roll of submissive, but Blurr couldn’t blame him.

“Now now, for that you have to wait.” He said with a smirk.

“Blurr! I’m loosing it right now with overcharge, _sir_ , I am going to explode.” Swindle snapped.

“I need to get lubricant, it’s in the berthside. Count backwards from ten.” Blurr muttered as he scrambled off the berth. Swindle whined and started counting, his optic screwed shut. “It’s always funny how impatient you get for a good hard spiking.” Blurr muttered as he grabbed their bottle of lubricant and poured a decent amount into his palm. “You don’t even get this eager when you’re in my valve.” He made sure to be quick when he spread it over his spike.

“I’m going to rust while I wait on you sir, that costs extra.” Swindle grumbled.

“Uh uh.” Blurr rolled his optics and crawled back onto the berth, wrapping both of Swindle’s legs around his hips. He used one hand to guide his spike to Swindle’s valve and listened to the soft gasp, feeling the tension in his thigh cables.

With a slow thrust, he eased his spike into Swindle’s valve and closed his optics. Both of his hands fumbled blindly until he grabbed Swindle’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Swindle moaned, head tossed from side to side as Blurr settled himself. The next thing Blurr knew the chase for his overload had begun, the slick warmth of Swindle’s valve and the tight pull of his lovers calipers when he overloaded hitting him much faster than expected.

Blurr just ‘faced him through it, then groaned as Swindle whispered ‘I love you so much,’ and he let himself go. His thrusting was quick and erratic before his entire body tensed and he felt a tremor work its way through his peds to the tips of his fingers with his overload. When he could online his optics again he pulled out and rolled onto his side to face Swindle.

“Have we reached our destination?” Swindle asked sleepily.

“Mmm, yes we have.” Blurr rolled over and happily kissed Swindle, both hands cupping his cheeks. “Are you okay? I‘m so proud of you, you were so great.” he whispered.

“I’m _wonderful_ ,” Swindle whispered, “wet and very sticky, but wonderful.” He leaned in for another kiss and then rolled so his back was to Blurr’s chest. Blurr quickly scooted closer, taking up the position of the big spoon.

“I wasn’t too harsh with the leash?” he asked as Swindle looped heir fingers together.

“No, it startled me more than really hurt, but I wanted you to ease up. I’m really glad you did.” Swindle hummed in thought. “But my hips do hurt, next time less holding my legs.”

“Of course.” Blurr whispered as he cuddled against Swindle’s neck.

“And you owe me a ped rub, and to clean me up.” Blurr laughed and kissed the side of Swindle’s helm.

“I love you so much.” Swindle blushed and wiggled closer.

“I love you too.” He whispered before kissing Blurr’s hand.


End file.
